


waiting for this

by irrow



Series: She's God and I've found her [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Ian Gallagher, Female Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, tiny angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrow/pseuds/irrow
Summary: Mickey's brand of romance is Ian's favourite(or another fluffy girl gallavich AU)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: She's God and I've found her [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588273
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	waiting for this

**Author's Note:**

> Read the other fics in this series for more context :))
> 
> I'm not really sure why I'm writing another female gallavich fic but here we are folks. 
> 
> for some reason its always summer in my fics and the timeline is a little iffy but roll with it
> 
> This takes place in the same time frame as the previous part in the series 'i could make it for you' but from Ian's POV. Go read tht one first!

Ian rubs her palms on her running shorts as she enters the Kash and Grab, the sweat of her four mile run pressing into her pale thighs. Mickey had to ditch their usual West Point obstacle training for gun prep with her dad and Ian's hamstrings were feeling the repercussions of her substitute run. Her head felt clearer and her face flushed but training without Mickey's grumbles and gunfire really didn't cut it for her. They have been circling around labels for nearly two years and Ian has got every Mickey microexpression memorised; she likes to think she's a Mickey expert. But, even Ian doesn't predict the breakthrough when Mickey comes into work.

Mickey is ranting about her dad’s fucking creepy friends but Ian is more focused on the drop of sweat running between the middle of her boobs, the tank top is revealing more and more of her soft white flesh as she bends over and Ian is watching breathlessly. She is usually a decent listener but exceptions must be made when Mickey looks that good. She's moving her hand against her mouth in the way she only does when she is really annoyed and Ian is suppressing a moan as her boobs shake. They are almost too big for the tank and Ian wants her mouth on them; fuck, Mickey should wear Mandy’s tops more often. 

It is when Mickey grunts out a pissed off “should’ve told those fuckers my girlfriend gives it to me better than their fucking pedo asses ever could” that Ian is snapped back to reality. 

She mumbles out a dazed “what?” and looks at Mickey’s flushed cheeks. 

Mickey flips her off “Fuck you Gallagher, you heard me”

Ian resists the urge to pull Mickey against her. She doesn’t stop smiling for the rest of the shift her head playing a constant loop of ‘girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend’. 

Ian knows Mickey probably won’t say the word out loud again but hearing it once is enough to have Ian feel like it is etched on her skin. Mickey doesn’t complain when she holds her hand as they fuck in the back room; it's all the confirmation Ian needs. 

.....

It is a Monday morning, just two hours after Mickey has left on a run with her dad, when Ian feels her dream implode. She reads the letter again trying to get her chest to unfurl a little “We regret to inform you that your application to West Point Military Academy has been unsuccessful” The three words on the letter head of the page, “Duty • Honor • Country”,feel like physical bullets in her chest. 

Her dream of becoming an officer that began in middle school ,when she read about Florence Blanchfield becoming a lieutenant colonel, is lying in shreds in her bedroom. When she made it through the first round of applicants she thought maybe this would be the one time life hadn’t fucked her over so far. Those hours getting her GPA up and enduring Lip’s tutoring, being the best goddamn member of ROTC and filling out her applications dutifully felt really stupid now.

These past few weeks she had felt closer to achieving everything she wanted. Mickey had fallen asleep on Ian’s chest a few nights ago and as Ian had ran her fingers through her hair she imagined for a second what it would be like to have a place of their own one day. A place where Mickey could feel safe enough to sleep wrapped up in Ian every night without sneaking back into her own cold bed before the sun came up.

Everything suddenly feels like it is piled on top of her; the thought of Mickey alone with her psycho dad, her dreams of becoming someone with a purpose and taking Mickey with her and protecting her feel miles away now. A whole life she had built for herself in her head couldn’t exist. 

She was so fucking glad she had the house to herself now; breathing in and out and trying to ignore the sobbs bubbling. When her eyes started stinging she sat on her bed, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes.

She felt guilt with the swell of emotions; she thought of Fiona who had put all her dreams, even those of finishing high school, on hold so they could survive. Ian felt really fucking awful that she was letting herself have dreams; selfish dreams that would have taken her away from them. 

.....

Ian knows when things goes to hell Lip drinks and Fiona micromanages their lives but Ian clams up. The Gallagher’s don’t do well with quiet, especially when it is one of their own. 

She tells no one about the letter, just crawls into bed and drowns out the noise. Ian doesn’t get out of bed for two days and when Mickey rings the phone goes unanswered. 

Debbie curls up next to her even when she croaks out a “go away Debs” and for two days she brings Ian water and strokes her hair. 

Ian hears Fiona whisper “fucking bipolar” and she feels her heart sink a little more, she lets the sadness wrap around her like a blanket. She knows she has been so ecstatic lately and Fiona doesn’t get it, doesn’t have a clue about her and Mickey or the power of one of Mickey’s rare smiles and still doesn’t get how much the thought of achieving her goal of West Point had spurred her on. 

Now that dream is shattered and the low seems incomprehensible to Fiona. Still she won’t tell Fiona this; Ian knows the way she's mourning over a singular piece of paper isn’t something she would get. 

Instead, she listens as Fiona calls her school saying Ian has the flu and will be back in a few days. 

When Ian finally gets up on Thursday, Fiona clenches her hand in Ian’s own, smiles tightly and takes her to the clinic. 

It’s not bipolar. And Ian breathes for the first time in nearly three days. It’s likely a combination of fatigue from overworking herself and “emotional distress”. Ian has never felt like more of a pussy. She looks across at Fiona; at her shaky hand and her relieved exhale and she knows that this is her lifeline. 

Fiona finds the torn up letter and when Ian wakes ,feeling more like herself than she has in days, it is to the smell of her favourite pancakes. 

No one talks about West Point again.  
.....

Mickey tries to call Ian at least once every time she is away on a run with her dad. At first she had a thinly veiled excuse for calling her- some bullshit about Linda fucking up her pay- but Ian knows it is because Lip told her how fucking worried she gets and demanded in his very Lip way that she sort her shit out. He had well and truly enough of Ian’s rants about not knowing if Mickey is safe. 

Ian knows she is a clingy bitch but she looks forward to hearing Mickey’s grumpy voice as she asks about her day. Plus she is really fucking lazy with deleting texts so Mickey justifies the calls as safer; she doesn’t want one of Ians other billion siblings snooping on her phone or God forbid Mandy sticking her nose in. 

The runs aren’t that often but everytime Mickey calls Ian locks herself away- she knows she looks far too fond for her own good- and cradles the phone gently to her ear. Imagining Mickey sneaking out just to hear Ian’s voice nearly makes up for not being able to touch her. 

So when Ian doesn’t answer her calls the first two days Mickey freaks out a little. She won’t even admit it to herself but she can’t deny the way her breathing elevates the entire two days. 

On Friday, at Mickey’s usual 3am call time, Ian answers and is greeted with a more heated than usual “The fuck Gallagher, you forget how to fucking use a phone?”

Ian laughs a proper laugh “Miss me Mick?”

“The fuck you been fuckwit”

“Didn’t get into West Point, had to get over it for a bit”

She hears MIckey’s breathing change over the line, growing shallower and uneven. She knows Mickey is thinking about how to respond and her heart flickers. 

“That’s fucking shit, you doing ok?”

“Yeah Mick, I’m doing ok. Better now I’m talking to you”

Mickey laughs her breathless shocked laugh (it's Ian's favourite) “You’re fucking sappy man, well fuck ‘em anyway, don’t need your head being blown off”

Mickey launches into a rant about the piece of shit motel she’s staying in; its their usual routine and Ian likes to imagine that this is their own special brand of romance. 

Ian smiles and feels like maybe shit might work out for once.

**Author's Note:**

> ((let me know if you want more female gallavich fics))  
> Comments and kudos are v much appreciated!


End file.
